The outcast who saved the galaxy chapter 3
by MinnesotaChick
Summary: Chapter three is HERE!


Chapter Three.  
After three hours of tests and scans, the doc stepped out to add up all the calculations. I was alone in the emergency infirmary because he wanted me to be in a room that if anything went wrong other doctors and nurses could help. I just sat there, half lying down, half sitting up with a blanket pulled up to my waist. I closed my eyes and just started thinking. After awhile, I fell asleep and was out for ay least two hours when Captain Rex walked in. He pulled up a chair and sat down right next to the bed. He gently laid his hand on my forehead. He felt the hotness rising from my skin and knew that it would take a little longer to recover. He moved his gloved hand down to the side of my face. I felt the warmness of his hand in my dream, so I decided it was time to come back to reality. My eyes fluttered open, and once again found myself stuck in the captain's gaze. I smiled up at him and smiled back. I slowly sat up, which caused the pounding in my head to go from faint to the sound of a drum. I became dizzy and unstable and I grabbed the railing to steady myself. "Take it easy Sell, don't want you getting even more hurt." He said, moving his hand from the right side of my face down to my hand. "You don't need to worry Rex, I'll be fine. I have something that will make the recovery go faster I just have to know what I'm dealing with first." I replied, coughing a bit. The doctor walked in and I broke the eye lock I had with Rex and pulled my hand away. Rex noticed as well and leaned back in his chair. "So what's the condition?" I asked wearily. "Not horrible, just quite bad." He said, looking up from his clipboard. "Well I have something from the nightsisters. We'd take it when we were sick or heavily injured and it would speed up the process. May I use it?" I asked. "Yes, if you think it will do you well." He replied. "Rex, can you grab me that black bag in the corner there? Thanks." I said as he got up, grabbed it, and handed it to me. I unzipped it and rummaged through. "Well, I must get going. I hope you feel better Sella." The doc said and walked out. I continued to rummage through my bag for the small bottle. I pulled out a picture of me and my old boyfriend Tyler Jeter and under it was the bottle. I put the bag in the floor and opened the bottle. Rex looked at the picture. The picture was taken by my sister Mellony. Me and Tyler were smiling. I put three drops of the liquid on my tongue and swallowed. I felt it immediately working its magic and I started to grow more strength and feel better. "Who's this?" Rex asked, pointing to the picture. I put the bottle on the table on my right and picked up the picture. "That's my old boyfriend Tyler Jeter." I replied. "What do you mean "old boyfriend"? Did he dump you or something?" He asked. I could hear the anger and concern in his voice. "He died. At least I believe he did. He sacrificed himself to the Sith just to save me." I mumbled, loud enough so Rex could hear. "He's a true hero isn't he." Rex said, still looking at the picture. "He was the only one who could make me smile and laugh. . . He was all I cared about. . ." I replied, biting my lip trying to keep the tears from flowing. "I'm sorry to hear that...but you've got Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, and me." Rex said, lowering the picture so that it was laying in my lap and he turned my face so our eyes met. "I used to think I was just another soldier who was the same as all the others. No family, only the men who are forced to be my brothers, and most of all, no love. We all were trained to have stone cold hearts, to be cruel and show no mercy. That's not who I wanted to be, but that's the way I was trained. All clones don't want to be stone cold. We all want someone in our lives. And now I am one hell of a lucky clone." Rex said, proving his point till the very end. "Your just a clone to me. . .your a soldier who only wants someone special in their life like everyone else." I replied, still trying to hold the tears back. Rex saw I was trying my best not to burst into tears. "You really miss him, don't you." He asked. Just that sentence sent me over the edge. "Of course I do...he proposed to me on that day, and I thought it would be all good, but then of course the Sith had to find me and he sacrificed himself for the girl nobody trusted.." I blurted. The tears finally fell down my face. Slow at first, but then the more I thought about him, the more it hurt, so more tears came. I just buried my face in my hands and cried. I wasn't sobbing, I wasn't balling, just crying. Rex pulled me out of the bed and onto his lap. He hugged me tight trying to comfort me. I just cried own his shoulder. "Sella, calm down. You've got me now. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I pushed away from him and wiped my eyes. "Sella, I understand that you miss him, but he's gone. You just have to get over him." He said, looking me in the eye. I just sniffed, wiped my eyes again, and got back on the bed. I turned over on my side away from him and closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. "Sella, please listen to me." Rex whispered, laying his hand on my shoulder. "Go away." I moaned, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "Sella, come on, just-" he started. "I said go away!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, I'll leave." He replied, getting up and walking towards the door. He turned and looked at me one last time, then walked out.


End file.
